Following Through With His Threat
by Absolutely Abby
Summary: In Blood Bath, McGee threatens Abby with being tied up if she opens the door again.  When he follows through with his threat, his world, and Abby’s, turns upside down. McAbby. Spoilers from Blood Bath, Jeopardy & Hiatus p.1 & 2
1. Chapter 1

Title: Following Through With His Threat

Rating: M

Pairing: Abby/McGee

Spoilers: Season 3, episode 21, "Bloodbath" and a few random pieces of episodes after that.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I do not own Abby. (Unfortunately). And I do not own McGee. Don't sue. It would be a waste of your time, I have no money.

Summery: When Abby is Staying at McGee's place in "Blood Bath", McGee threatens her, but (as far as me know) never follows through with it. What would happen if he did?

Authors Note: This is my first NCIS faction, (fan fiction… me and my friends' word… never mind…. :p) and I only started watching the show in June. But I have seen every episode and anxiously await season 5. I fell in love with Abby the moment I saw her, and think her and McGee are perfect for each other. I really wish there was more of them on camera, but since there isn't, we have fan fiction! This faction starts off at McGee's house in "Blood Bath", and yes there is a lot of dialogue right out of the episode to start off with, but I needed somewhere to start, and I thought this would be the perfect place. There will be random over direct dialogue, so don't hate me for that.

So anyways, I love constructive criticism, so tell me what you like or hate… but come on guys, be nice. :P

Please read and review. I love reviews! There my heroes! I want to marry them! So cookies for all that review:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to take the sleeping bag..." I told Abby, unrolling it across the floor.

"We're adults McGee, we can share the same bed," she replied. I heard a clicking noise and looked over to see her playing with my typewriter.

I ran over to it and put its white cotton cover back over it. "If you promise to keep your hands to yourself"

"Clearly you haven't been. Your shirt smells like J-lo Glow." She told me giggling, with perhaps a hint of jealousy? "Oh I can't find my toothbrush. I think it fell out in your car." She said, searching through her bag.

"That's alright, your old toothbrush is still in my bathroom." I told her.

"You kept my old toothbrush?" she asked, "That's a little creepy McGee. Maybe you should take the sleeping bag"

"What's creepy about it? I just never bothered to throw it out." I defended myself as she walked into my bathroom.

She came back out holding a red toothbrush with a ladybug on it. "What?" I asked, seeing the look she was giving me.

"This is not my toothbrush."

"Well… then I must have bought a second one and forgot about it."

"It's a ladybug toothbrush, McGee! That's for cute girls named Gina Marie that bake cookies and wear J. Lo Glow. Not for a quasi-manly Federal agent who carries a gun." She told me.

"Do you want to use it or not?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"An anonymous toothbrush?! I would rather remove my own tonsils with a typhoid mary straight razor." She told me, walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To get my toothbrush." She told me, like it was them most obvious thing in the world.

"No, no, no, you're not leaving the apartment."

"Why not McGee?" She asked laughing, "We both know that Gibbs is just being overprotective."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me and if Gibbs finds out I let you leave"

"That's a good point, you go." She told me.

"I'm not leaving you alone either."

She moved a chair out of the way and took a step closer to me. She was wearing her favourite skeleton shirt with my blue button up shirt over top and just a pair of skeleton panties. Her dark hair was done and she looked amazing. It'd been a long time since I'd seen her so… naked. I hadn't even realized how much I missed it.

"Fine then." She said, smiling. "I'll just use your toothbrush." She raised her eyes at me, waiting for a response.

I gave her a dirty look and grabbed my coat. "Don't open the door for anyone." I told her seriously.

I walked out of the room, waiting a couple of seconds and knocked. Just to test her.

Not 2 seconds later she opened the door smiling.

I rolled my eyes and threw my arms up into the air. How was I going to get her to not open the door?

"What?" She asked.

"I told you not to open the door for anyone."

"What'd you forget?" She asked, ignoring my last comment.

"My keys," I told her.

"Why do you need keys if I'm here?"

"My car keys." I grabbed them and walked out of the room again. Standing in the doorway I said, "Now listen to me. You do not open the door, not for anyone or I'll tie you up." My face turned red almost instantly, remembering…

"Really?" she asked, sounding excited.

I rolled my eyes and left.

I was gone only a few minutes. On my way back up to the apartment I heard screaming.

I ran the last few steps to the apartment and forced open the door. I grabbed my gun from the bedside table and searched the apartment for the source of the screaming.

My type writer was lying on the floor, there had been a fight.

Finally, I stepped into the bathroom and found Abby standing on top of the toilet, the tank cover in her hands. She almost hit me with it, before realising it was me and jumping off the toilet, putting the tank cover back on the toilet tank.

"McGee!" She exclaimed, running into my arms.

Tears started falling from her eyes. I held her tight, feeling my shoulder getting damp. I had never seen Abby cry before, never.

"Abbs, its ok, I'm here now."

"You should never have left me alone!" She said, obviously kidding.

I just hugged her tight. "I know Abbs, I know. I'm sorry."

"It-its not your fault McGee. I shouldn't have- I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have opened the door."

She looked up at me, her makeup was running, streams of black running down her face.

"Abby, its not your fault. Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

I sat her down on the toilet and picked up a wash cloth from the side of the sink. I ran the water until it was warm and then wet the wash cloth. I rang it out and began to dab her face with it. She looked so sad, so scared.

She wiped away the tears and stood up.

"Gibbs is so going to kill me." I muttered.

She laughed and hugged me. "Don't worry, I'll tell it was my fault, I didn't listen to you."

"That's right, you didn't."

"I should be punished for that." She whispered, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Abbs… you know that's not what I meant."

"Why not McGee? Are you to chicken to follow threw on your threat?" She asked me.

"Abby…"

"Come on McGee. Just a little comfort sex, its no big deal."

"Abb-" But her mouth was already on mine. Her hands exploring my body, just like they used to. I started to deepen the kiss, but then decided better of it, and pulled away.

That's Abby. One extreme to the next. Danger turns her on.

"What Tim?" She asked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Abby…we…we haven't been together for a long time… I don't know if we should-"

"Oh I get it. You don't like me enough anymore to have sex with me." Looking hurt, she started to walk away from me.

"That's not true." I whispered. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "I-I've always loved you."

She didn't move. Her back was still to me, and she didn't say a word.

"Uh… Abbs…"

Still not facing me she said, "I've never had anyone say that to me… no one that's really meant it anyways. I-I know that you mean it, Tim." She turned to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Tim i-I don't know if i-I'm ready t-to…. I mean I just…"

"It's ok" I cut her off, "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."

She smiled and rested her head on my chest. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

Her hands ran down my chest and brushed across my pants.

I gasped.

"McGee" she laughed, "Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket?"

I turned red. "Don't make me tie you up" I growled.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh why not Tim? I'd be fun."

I picked her up and she screamed. "Tim!"

Kissing her, I laid her down on the bed. I slid my blue shirt off her arms and in one swift movement had her skeleton shirt off to.

"Tim what are you doing?!" She screamed.

I looked around for something to tie her up with, and grabbed the closest thing I could find, my light blue tie.

I struggled a little, tying her tight enough, but I managed. Now both her hands were tied to my bed posts.

In shock, she didn't say anything.

I kissed her and pulled her underwear off.

She gasped. "Tim, I didn't think you would actually…"

"Do you not want me to?" I whispered.

Looking amused, she said "I never said that."

In no time at all, I also had my shirt and pants off. I slowly slipped out of my boxers and climbed on top of her.

"Condom?" She whispered.

I reached into the drawer beside my bed and pulled out the little package. I slipped on the rubber and kissed her.

"Tim," She moaned.

I slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt her, lowered myself inside of her.

She moaned with pleasure. Her legs wrapped around my back, pushing me in deeper.

Harder and harder I thrust into her. Faster and faster.

Nothing existed except me and her. Her gasping breaths, moans of delight, sweat dripping from her body. Her legs gripping my body with unbelievable strength. She screamed.

I came right after she did, and I collapsed beside her on the bed.

I untied her and she snuggled next to me.

Naked, we laid there on my bed in the darkness.

"Gibbs is _so_ going to kill me." I whispered,

She laughed.

The next morning my alarm rang at 05:00. I quickly turned it off and crawled out of bed, not wanting to wake up Abby.

I quickly showered and got dressed.

I sauntered into the kitchen and decided to make Abby breakfast before waking her up.

I started the coffee pot and took 5 eggs out of the fridge. I cracked the eggs into a bowl, added some milk and whisked the hell out of them. I poured the eggs into a frying pan and set the pan on the burner. I added some ham, bacon and onion and let it cook.

Once it was almost done, I added some cheese to the omelette and folded it in half.

I took the eggs off the burner and went back into the bedroom to wake up Abby.

She was lying there, her naked body covered only by my light sheet.

I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Good morning beautiful."

She stirred a little bit, then opened her eyes. She smiled. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to 6." I told her.

"Mmm" She closed her eyes again, and then sniffed. "What is that?"

"Oh I uh… made some breakfast"

"Aw McGee, I didn't know you cooked."

"Only on special occasions." I told her.

She smiled and crawled out of bed. She put on new clothes and brushed through her hair, putting it up in the classic Abby pigtails.

We walked into the kitchen and I cut the omelette in half and put both halves on plates.

I handed Abby the plate and she said, "I can't believe you made breakfast just for me." She grinned.

I laughed. "Anything for you love." He joked.

---------------------

Alright! Chapter one complete! Remember, please read and review, and tell me what I can do to make it better. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully not to long from now. Usually I have the whole faction written before putting it up, but this one I decided to be different! So tell me what you'd like to see!


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late." Gibbs stated the second we walked in the door.

I looked at McGee and he looked at the floor.

"What were you two doing!? We were worried about you!" He asked. Neither of us said anything. "On second thought, I don't want to know"

"Gibbs, he came to McGee's apartment last night." I told Gibbs.

"What!?"

I nodded. "McGee stepped out to get my toothbrush and he-"

"You left?!" Gibbs yelled at McGee. "You left Abby alone?"

"It was only 2 minutes boss, I-"

He kicked my chair out from under my desk and kicked it halfway down the room.

"Boss, what…?"

"You don't deserve to sit, McGee." He said monotonously, obviously biting his tongue as to not yell at McGee.

I gave McGee an apologetic look and he left to get to work.

I was alone once again. I was scared. What if he tried again? Maybe next time I wouldn't be so lucking…. I stepped into the elevator with the intensions of going down to the lab. For some reason, a thing I read in some magazine I don't even remember came to mind. 'Only 5 people a year die in elevators.' I sat down. I wasn't leaving.

Not long later, Gibbs stepped into the elevator. He didn't look surprised to see me.

"Hey Gibbs." I greeted him.

He walked in and sat down beside me. The elevator doors closed.

"Did you know that only 5 of the 2 and a half million deaths every year occur in elevators?" I asked him.

"Nope." He said, shaking his head.

I nodded. "Ziva gave me this." I told him, holding up the taser gun. "Cynthia gave me the pepper spray. The knuckles are Director Shepard's."

Gibbs smiled.

I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I didn't want Gibbs to know how scared I was.

"No one is going to hurt you, Abby." He told me.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Did it?" he asked.

"Yeah, can you say it again?"

"Nobody's going to hurt you Abbs."

He put his arm around me, seeing the fear in my eyes.

"Can I stay at NCIS until you catch him?" I asked.

"I'll move your whole lab into the elevator if it'll make you feel better." He told me, kissing my head. "I have one question for you though."

"Ask away." I told him.

"Did McGee sleep with you lat night?"

I giggled and nodded.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bastard!"

"Gibbs…"

He left the elevator and I laughed. Poor Timmy.

Some stupid lawyer came into the elevator not long after Gibbs left. She asked me about the restraining order I had against Michael. She was fighting a different case where my forensic proof was crucial in sending the guy to jail. She didn't want that to happen.

After she finally left, I left the elevator and went back to my lab.

Ducky came down and gave me a safety whistle as I was lying a blanket on the ground to sleep on.

I laid down on my blanket and my cell phone rang.

"Timmy, you don't have to keep calling, I'm fine"

"It's Michael, Abby, don't hang up"

"Oh great, my biggest fan." I sat up in a panic. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

"I know we got off on the wrong foot…"

"The wrong foot? The only right foot if my foot up your-"

"Abby, Abby listen, I need to see you."

I stood up. "You really are insane."

"Just trust me. I promise nothing will happen to you."

"And if I don't, what? You're going to tear up that nice collage you made for me?"

"Let's just say, you're not as safe as you think you are." He told me. "Abby, somebody tried to kill you in your own lab. You're not safe in there!"

"Oh and let me guess, you're the only one that can protect me."

"See? You're starting to understand, that's good."

Trace the call! That's what I should do! I went over to the computer, and attempted just that.

"Kind of like that time somebody broke into my house and stole my mail?" I had to keep him on the line.

"Yeah that was pretty scary huh?"

"Yeah and that crazy freak that kept slashing my tires?"

"I was really worried about you then, Abbs."

"Michael! That was you! You slashed my tires! You stole my mail!"

"What does any of that matter? When it only made you realize your true feelings for me Abbs? Huh?"

_Incorrect Parameter_ the computer screen read.

"No, no, no try using the SID instead of the ESN registration quest." He told me.

"That's a good idea." I said, typing it into the computer. I froze. How did he know… How could he see my computer!

Panic rushed through my body. No. no, no, no! He can't be here! This is the Navy yard! He can't be here!

I looked over to the window and he waved at me.

"Abby down!" I heard Ziva yell.

"He's right there!" I told them.

They all ran in.

I hid behind the desk.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked me.

"No!"

Gibbs shouted orders at everyone else. "We'll find him." He told me.

"Well now I can't stay here Gibbs." I said.

"You're definitely not staying at McGee's place." Tony told me.

"No place is safe!" I shouted, holding back tears. "If he can get to me on the navy ground, he can get to me anywhere!"

Gibbs squatted down beside me and stroked my hair. "Not anywhere, not anywhere."

Gibbs took me to his house where I put on an old t-shirt of his and went downstairs.

I had a bit too much to drink, and then attempted to work on his boat. Not a good idea. I think I might have broke part of it, although I don't really remember… shouldn't have drank so much.

The next day I woke up with my head pounding. _Fuck._ I thought to myself, _why did I drink so much?_

Gibbs drove me down to NCIS, where Tony had Michael in custody. I was dressed in my court clothes. I _hate_ court clothes.

Standing in the observation room, I heard Michael yell "This is harassment! Ok, I'm going to file a restraining order against your whole department!"

"Knock yourself out," I said, more to myself. "They did wonders for me."

"It's over, Abby" The director told me.

"Not until he finds another loop hole to crawl out of. He will. You don't know him."

"No." She agreed. "But I know Gibbs."

Just then McGee walked in. "Excuse me, Director." He said, "The um, Federal Marshal is here for Abby."

"Just when it was getting good." I said, forcing a smile.

"Judges don't like to be kept waiting." The director told me.

"Let me know how it turns out." I told her.

"Don't worry," she told me, "Gibbs won't let him crawl out of anything."

I nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

I climbed into the car that was picking me up.

"Thanks for the lift," I said, "I could really use it after the week I had."

"Don't forget your seatbelt." He told me. Rolling up the window and driving away.

I rambled on about trusting your instincts when my cell phone rang. I reached into my purse and pulled it out. I went to answer it and the driver grabbed my hand.

I tried to open the door, but the door handle had been removed.

I knew he was planning on killing me. He threw my cell phone out of the window.

I blew my safety whistle and pulled my pepper spray out of my purse. One good spray, and he couldn't see anymore. He was screaming like a little girl.

I pulled out the taser gun I got from Ziva and shot him with it. Over and over again, not even stopping when Gibbs showed up and opened the door. The driver fell out and onto the concrete.

"I'll be with you in a minute Gibbs!" I yelled still shooting the driver. "And don't look up my skirt!" I yelled at the driver.

I looked up at Gibbs and he was laughing.

I went to court where the judge ruled all my physical evidence inadmissible and then threw out the case.

After the court was over, I was walking with Gibbs and Tony outside the court building when we ran into the defendant and his lawyer. He was talking about going on vacation.

Gibbs arrested him.

Apparently the defendant didn't think we was going to win the case, so he hired a hit man to take out the star witness, me. Michael was involved to, we found a suicide letter in 'my handing writing' in his car. I knew Gibbs would catch them.

--------------

Again, please read and review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Weeks Later**

Abby and I haven't said a word about what happened in my apartment. Actually, we hardly said two words to each other.

Everybody thinks that Ziva killed a guy in the elevator. We're trying to prove she didn't do it, but we don't know what to believe. It's weird having our crime scene in out own building.

Abby had her hair in braided pigtails today and was wearing a cute, red, plaid skirt. She was in charge of taking pictures.

"Wow, after all these years, I'm finally losing my crime scene virginity." Abby said.

I laughed and put my hat on her head. Did she flinch away? Or was I imagining it?

"Thanks," She replied simply.

I told her we had enough pictures and she snapped at me.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Are you Gibbs?! Didn't think so! I'll take as many fucking pictures as I want to!" With that, she left.

"What was that about?" Tony asked me.

"No idea." I told him. "But I'm going to go find out." I left Tony at the scene by himself, and I went to go find Abby.

I found her down in her lab, drinking a caf-pow. I didn't let her see me.

She was talking to herself. "No, Abigail, you can't be drinking these anymore." She threw the caf-pow in the garbage. Then she started to cry. "What are you going to do?"

I walked into view, quietly so she wouldn't notice. I put an arm around her but, she shrugged away. "What are you doing here McGee?" She asked quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I came down to see if you're alright."

"I'm fine McGee. Just leave me alone. I have tons of work to do. Gibbs wants all these clothes tested and… just go."

"Abbs…"

"No, Tim! Please just leave me alone."

I left the lab and went straight to Gibbs.

"McGee! Why aren't you working? We have to find the director! Now!" he yelled at me when I found him.

"Gibbs, there's something wrong with Abby." I told him.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with Abby?"

"She's- she's not herself. There's something major wrong, but I don't know what it is." I told him.

With that he left. Straight to the lab I imagine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs came down to my lab and said, "Whatcha got Abbs?"

"Nothing yet." I told him, jumping up from the place on the floor I was sitting. I wiped the tears from my eyes and put on a fake smile, hoping I could pull it off.

"Abbs, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Abbs, I can tell you're lying."

Then I lost it. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I handed him a piece of paper. He took it.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at it. "A urine analysis?"

I nodded.

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Just… read it Gibbs. Tell me what you think it means."

"Um… ok. Well, no major drug and alcohol abuse." He squinted. "Abbs, I hate urine analysis, I never know what to make of them."

I pointed to the exact thing I wanted him to look at.

"Oh…. I looks like it has a high estrogens levels… pregnancy?"

I bit my lip. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Abbs? Who's urine is this?"

I collapsed to the ground.

"Abbs?" He sat down beside me. He put his arm around me and let my head fall on his shoulder.

"You don't have time for this." I told him. "You've got to find the director-"

"I always have time for you, Abby."

I started to cry again. "I can't do this, Gibbs! I can't be a mother!"

"Abby, you can. You can do anything."

"Gibbs, do I look like the mother type to you?"

"You'll be fine Abby." He told me, "who's the father, abbs?"

I looked down at my shoes.

"Abby? It's McGee, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"You have to tell him."

"No, no, no, no. I can't do that Gibbs!"

"What are you going to do then Abby? Abort it?"

I shook my head. "I could never do that."

"Then you're going to have to tell him. He has the right to know." Gibbs told me.

I sighed. "I-I know. But how? How do I tell Tim he's going to be a father?"

Gibbs got up. "I'll send him down. You'll figure something out."

"Gibbs wait! Gibbs! No!"

But it was to late. He was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You just have to come out and tell him. No big deal. Just a simple McGee I'm-"

"Abbs?" I said, interrupting her talking to herself.

"McGee!" I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Gibbs said you wanted to see me…"

She bit her bottom lip. I could tell she had something to tell me, but didn't know how.

"Abby." I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "You can talk to me. About anything, I swear."

She mumbled something, but I didn't hear what she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

I froze. Pregnant. Pregnant. Wow. Oh wow. I can't be a father! What am I going to do…

"McGee? Did you hear me?"

I nodded.

"So…?" she asked.

I still didn't say anything.

"Tim, you don't have to do anything. I don't expect money or anything like that. You- you never even have to see it if you don't want to. I- I just thought… I thought you should know."

I kissed her. "Abby, I love you." I whispered. "And I want to be a part of this baby's life, and you're life, if you'll let me."

"Oh Tim." She hugged me. "I- I think I love you too." She whispered. "I've never said that to a man before. But I've never felt this way about anyone before…"

Then she kissed me. I held her close against my body, feeling her warmth, the softness of her skin against mine. The amazing feeling of her lips against mine."

Just then, Gibbs walked in. He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, but Abby didn't let go right away.

When she did, I said, "Sorry boss…"

"Don't apologize McGee, it's a sign of weakness. Just get back to work."

As I left, I heard him say to Abby, "I'm guessing that went better then expected."

Abby laughed.

After work, I took Abby to the doctor. She really didn't want to go, but I told her we had to.

"Well, you're right," The doctor told us, "you are definitely pregnant."

"Tell us something we don't know." Abby muttered under her breath.

"You're healthy and fine. And you are due around January 29th." The doctor continued.

He talked for a little while longer and sent us home. I honestly wasn't really listening. January 29th. Wow. Today was the 9th of May. January seems so far away, yet it seems so close at the same time.

I decided to take Abby out for ice cream, in celebration of the baby. I thought about taking her to the bar, but I figured that wouldn't be such a good idea.

"McGee, this isn't the way home. Where are you taking me?" She asked. It was the first thing she said to me since we left the doctors office almost 15 minutes ago.

"I just thought we should celebrate this, Abbs. I'm taking you out for ice cream."

"Aw McGee," She smiled, "that's cute."

We pulled up in front of the small ice cream parlour. I got out quickly and opened Abby's door for her. "Tim, you do not have to do that. I am perfectly capable of opening a door."

"Just….trying to be polite…" I mumbled. Wow. I don't know how I'm going to deal with mood swingy Abby… "So… what do you want?" I asked her.

"I don't know Tim! Don't rush me!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "Take your time."

"Thank you."

We stood there for a few minutes in silence before Abby remarked, "I think I'll have a hot fudge sundae."

"That sounds good." I told her, "I think I'm going to have a banana milkshake."

"How un-manly" she laughed.

"Why is a banana milkshake un-manly?" I asked her.

She just laughed again.

I ordered and paid and in no time we were walking back to the car, ice cream in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My cell phone woke me up in the middle of the night. Tim was working a case, and there had been an accident. Gibbs was in the hospital.

I through on some clothes and grabbed my purse. I swear the normally 15 minute drive took me 5 minutes flat.

I ran in and started rambling to the head nurse. "McGee said that Gibbs was in a bomb blast! He tried to sound really calm, but I could hear the fear in his voice and he should be afraid. For Gibbs to be brought to a hospital in an ambulance can not be good! I had to come see for my self and my hearse got a flat as usual. So um, I got in a cab to go to the airport and then I realized that-that by the time I got to the terminal an-and I bought a ticket and I went through security and then I flew to Norfolk and then I got a cab here, it'd be better just to stay in the that cab that I was in. So I did that. It cost a lot of- you know what it doesn't matter what it cost, because this is Gibbs were talking about! I can not believe that he's hurt, he's never hurt! Not hurt enough to go to a hospital! He has to be dying to even go see a doctor!" then it hit me and I slowed down. "Oh my God. He isn't dying is he? I don't know what I would do. Positive thoughts, positive thoughts, positive thoughts …." I took a deep breath "Ok. I know the rule is that you have to be family to go into emergency, at least that's what they said when Uncle Charlie got his leg caught in nutria trap… But Gibbs and me, we're tighter then blood." I started pulling things out of my purse, looking for I.D. "I know you need I.D. I have an I.D. in here… uh I work at NCIS I'm forensics… and uh, ballistics, chemical analysis and DNA typing. Uh, here." I handed her my I.D. "Um, that's me I promise. I just- I had to be in court that day, but I swear, that is me." She handed back my I.D. and pressed the button to let me into emergency. I put my hand on top of here and say, "You're a really, really good person." She smiled at me and walked into the emergence room.

I went in and I found Gibbs right away. Director Shepard was there.

The doctor told us that he suffered a concussion but he should be fine.

"I don't want to hear should be, I want to hear will be!" I yelled at the doctor.

"Abby," Director Shepard said.

"Should be is not positive!" I continued to yell.

"Enough Abbs." The director told me firmly.

I glared at her.

We watched as they got Gibbs on all kinds of different machines and things. It was scary!

"I'm always positive, Mss Sciuto." The Doctor told me, "But with a concussion until… until he wakes, no one knows what's going on inside his brain."

Half of Gibbs was red. His eyes were moving beneath his eye lids. There was a tube sticking out of his mouth. He didn't look like Gibbs at all. I didn't want to look at him anymore, but I didn't want to look away. It wouldn't be fair to Gibbs. I should look. He's like a father to me, I shouldn't be afraid to look at him, no matter how bad he looks.

I stayed most of the night with Director Shepard. However, I had to get back to the lab so we could catch the bastard that did this to Gibbs.

"Abby" I heard Tim call.

"I'm in here," I called from the lab. I was sitting in the corner, hugging Burt.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked me.

"I'm worrying." I told him honestly.

"Me to" he told me, sitting down on the floor beside me. He put his arm over my shoulders, and I leaned on him.

"I-I don't want him to die." I whispered.

"Abbs, don't think like that. That's not positive. You have to think positive." He told me. "He's Gibbs, I'm sure he's going to be fine."

"But what if he's not?" I asked Tim. "What if he never wakes up?!"

"Abby, Babe, he will. Everything's going to be ok." He hugged me. "I don't want you stressing too much Babe, it's-it's not good for you, or the baby." He whispered that last part.

"Why are you whispering Tim?" I asked.

"I-I'm just not ready to tell everyone quite yet." He whispered.

"Why not?"

"I-I think its bad luck." He murmured.

I grinned. "Ok, Tim, we'll wait."

"Thank you Abbs." He hugged me again, and then got up. "I'm sorry, Baby, but I have to get back to work. If Tony catches me down here I'm dead."

I pouted a little, but let him leave.

I stood up to, better get to work if we want to catch this bastard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, well this faction may end up being completely OOC, so I'm sorry for that. This isn't the end, just so you know. I have 2 more chapters written already, and I'm still writing. I don't know how long it will end up being, but it's not over.

Anyways, I hope you like it, and please read and review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Gibbs woke up. Ducky was there, but Gibbs didn't even recognize him. The doctor said it's common for patients to have a momentary lapse in memory after coming out of a deep comma.

It really upset Abby though. She doesn't like knowing that Gibbs doesn't even remember her. She had a bit of a breakdown today, but she's alright now.

It wasn't long before we had solved the case, and Gibbs' memory was back

I went down to the lab to see what Abby was doing, and I heard Gibbs down there talking to her. I didn't go in, but I did listen.

"Gibbs no!" Abby cried out. "You can't leave us! We-we **need** you!"

"No you don't, Abbs." He told her calmly, "You'll be fine without me. Tony's a good leader-"

"I don't- I don't mean the team Gibbs," She said quietly. "Though they need you too. I- I meant me. Me and the baby. I- I don't…. I want you to-to be here Gibbs."

"Oh Abbs." He gave her a hug. "You don't need me. I'll leave and in a week you'll have forgotten about me."

"I could never forget about you, Gibbs." She said quietly. "You- you're like a father to me. My parents' are- are dead and they'll never, ever see the baby. You- you have too. The baby needs a grandpa, Gibbs. I-I always thought you'd be around to be that for me."

Gibbs was silent.

"Gibbs, please, please don't go." Abby begged.

I decided now would be a good time to walk into the room.

"Timmy!" I said, running towards me. "Gibbs- Gibbs is talking about retiring. Tell him he can't go!"

I put my arms around her. "Gibbs, you can't leave! The team would be nothing without you."

Gibbs shook his head. "I shouldn't have told anyone. I should have just left."

"Gibbs no!" Abby cried, "Please, please stay."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head and said, "I won't leave you Abby."

Abby smiled. She pulled away from me and hugged Gibbs tightly.

"I have to breathe Abbs."

She let go, still smiling. "I knew you couldn't leave us. You'd miss us to much."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, I'd miss you Abbs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Timmy?" I whispered. It was the middle of the night and I had just snuck into his house. "Timmy, are you awake?"

"Abbs?" He asked groggy from sleep.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I couldn't sleep." I whispered. "I-I missed you."

"Come here." I told her, patting the bed beside me.

She crawled in beside me and I put my arm around her. In no time, we were both sound asleep.

I woke up to the sun pouring in through the small window in Tim's bedroom. I yawned and rolled over.

I kissed Tim's cheek and said, "Mornin', Babe"

He rolled over to face me, kissed me, and asked, "What time is it?"

I shrugged and he picked up his watch that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Fuck!" He yelled and jumped out of bed. "Abbs, hurry, we're late."

"What do you mean late? Don't you have an alarm set?"

He shook his head. "The power went out a little while ago, and I had been waking up before it for a while now, so I didn't bother resetting it." He said this while getting dressed really fast.

"What time _is_ it Tim?"

"Quarter to 10."

"You're kidding!" I yelled jumping out of bed. "Tim, I don't have clothes here! I need to go home first!"

He grabbed his keys and everything else he need for the day and said, "Hurry!"

He drove to my place way faster then he should have. His cell phone rang. It was Gibbs. He wanted to know where we were. He sounded pretty mad.

"Abbs, you have to hurry." He told me.

I nodded and ran into the house. I put on clean clothes and grabbed a brush and makeup and went back to the car. I could do my hair and makeup I the car.

"Gibbs is so going to kill us." Tim said, pulling up at NCIS.

We walked into the building and Gibbs wasn't there. Tony was sitting at his desk, making something out paper clips. Ziva was sitting at her desk, spinning her chair in slow circles.

Tim sat down and I went down to my lab.

Gibbs was sitting at my desk.

"Gibbs? What are you doing down here?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I needed to talk to you Abby."

"Talk to me about what?" I asked.

"About getting you a replacement."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Gibbs?" I asked Tony and Ziva.

"Down in Abby's lab," Tony told me, "He wanted to talk to Abby about something or other."

"What about?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No idea."

I looked over at Ziva. "Don't know, McGee." She said.

I really hope Gibbs isn't mad because we were late. Abby worships that man, and if he hurts her…

I decided I better go check it out for myself. I got up and pressed the down button on the elevator.

"Where're you going, McGeek?" Tony asked me.

"To see what this is all about." I told him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tony said, "I think he's already pretty mad at you. You're almost 4 hours late!"

I didn't say anything, just stepped into the elevator.

"Tony's right, McGeek." Ziva told me. I held the door to see what she had to say. "I wouldn't go down there if I were you. Gibbs can be pretty scary when he's mad."

"McGeek, listen to us. Don't go down there." Tony said.

I let go of the door and went down to Abby's lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean a replacement!? How could you possibly replace me!?" I screamed at him.

He just laughed.

"Gibbs!"

"Abbs, in case you didn't notice, you're pregnant. And you can't work for 12 weeks after having the baby. Because babies do need attention you know." Gibbs explained to me. "Abbs, we can't just work without you for 3 months, we're going to have to find a temporary replacement."

"Just temporary though, right?" I asked him cautiously.

"Just temporary, Abbs."

"Ok. Well who do you have in mind?" 

"Well there are a couple of people I have here-"

Just then, Tim came bursting in through the door.

"Gibbs, don't be mad at her. It's not her fault. I didn't have an alarm set. We just slept in Gibbs, please. Be mad at me, because if its anyone's fault, it's mine." Tim rambled on.

"What are you talking about McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I- uh aren't you mad at her for being late?" Tim asked.

"No, Tim." Gibbs told him. "I'm mad at you for being late. Abby and I just had something to discuss." Gibbs left the lab.

I laughed at Tim.

Tim glared at me.

"I appreciate you coming to my rescue, Tim, but really, I didn't need it."

Tim left the lab without a word.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks were pretty boring at NCIS. Apparently no one was in the mood to commit crimes right now.

I woke up the other day around 04:00. Abby was staying the night again, but when I rolled over, she wasn't beside me.

"Abbs?" I called out into the dark.

I got out of bed and heard a noise in the bathroom. I walked over there and the door was closed. It sounded like someone was throwing up.

"Abby, babe, are you ok?"

She didn't answer, so I opened the door.

She was on her knees in front of the toilet, throwing up.

I sat down beside her and pulled back her hair with one hand, and put my other hand on her back. Rubbing her back in slow circles, I whispered, "It's going to be ok, Baby. It's going to be ok."

A few minutes later, we were sitting together on the bathroom floor, Abby's head in my lap, me stroking her hair.

"I _hate_ throwing up." She told me, sounding annoyed.

"I know, Babe, I know." I told her soothingly.

"No! You don't know! I _really_ hate throwing up, Tim."

She sat up and I gave her a hug.

She yawned. "I'm so tired."

I put one arm beneath her back, and one underneath her knees. I stood up, lifting her up. I carried her back to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

She crawled under the covers and in no time was asleep. I laid down beside her, putting my arm around her.

It seemed like only two minutes before my alarm was ringing again.

I shut if off quickly and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs," He answered.

"Hey boss, me and Abby are going to be a bit late today."

"What do you mean late, McGee?"

"Just an hour or two, boss. We'll be in no later then 09:00." I told him.

"_Why_, McGee?" He asked.

"Abby woke up early this morning not feeling well."

"Is she sick?"

"Morning sickness, boss. But I want her to get some sleep before coming in this morning. She was up for a while…"

"Ok, McGee. But not for you, for Abby." He hung up.

I crawled back in bed beside Abby and set the alarm for 08:00. I put my arm around her waist, and she snuggled in next to me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard Tim's alarm ring and rolled over. It read 08:00. I sprung out of bed and yelled. "Tim! Wake up! We're late again!"

"Abbs, relax. I called Gibbs." He told me.

"What?"

"I told him we'd be late this morning. I told him you needed some sleep."

"Tim! I'm pregnant not sick! I can go to work!"

"Abbs, this is the 6th day in a row you've been up before 4. You needed some sleep, babe. It's ok. Gibbs said it was alright. We don't have to be in until 9."

"Tim I don't want you calling in sick for me! I'll be fine!" I went to the bathroom. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I brushed my hair and teeth and did my makeup. After getting dressed, I grabbed a piece of toast Tim had made and put some peanut butter on it. I ate it while I waited for Tim to get ready. We were silent the whole way to NCIS.

By lunch I had forgive Tim, of course. I wasn't _really_ mad, just hormonal.

Around 15:00 I was bored. There was no more evidence to process, and I knew that Tim was upstairs doing some research.

I went up and snuck up behind him.

I put my arms around his neck, and saw him smile.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked me.

"I missed you," I told him, not lying.

He turned around and kissed me, before spinning back around and getting back to work. "If Gibbs catches us…"

"He won't." I told him. "Gibbs isn't even here."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, but Tony said he just left."

"In that case…" He spun back around and pulled me onto his lap, kissing me more passionately then before.

I kissed him back with just as much passion and love.

When we broke for the need of oxygen, I whispered, "Tim, how much do you love me?"

"More then you'll ever know, Abbs," He said, kissing me again.

"Can we go shopping after work?" I asked him.

"What?"

I smiled. "I want to go shopping for baby stuff after work."

"Abbs, we have months for that sort of thing."

"But Tim," I whined, "I want to go today."

He sighed. "Ok, sure, why not. We'll go shopping after work today."

"Yay!" I screamed, jumping off Tim's lap. "Now I have to get back to the lab before Gibbs catches us."

"I thought you said-"

"I lied."

"Lied about what Abbs?" Gibbs asked, coming into the room holding a cup of coffee.

"Nothing Gibbs" I told him, laughing.

"Oh and Abby, don't get all your baby stuff in black." Gibbs told me.

How _does_ he do that?


	5. Chapter 5

Within the next week Abby and I had bought so much baby stuff, we were running out of places to put it.

Most of the stuff had been piled in her living room, but some was stuffed into my apartment to.

I wouldn't let Abby get a miniature coffin for a cradle, and I wouldn't let her get everything black, but she seemed happy with it all the same.

She was so excited buying the baby stuff, it was cute.

We got almost everything in yellows and greens. Colours that could be used for a boy, or a girl. Since Abby wanted it to be a surprise, we won't know what gender it will be until it's born.

Yesterday, Abby came to me looking both excited and nervous.

"McGee," she said, "I have a proposal for you."

"Oh?" I said, indicating for her to go on.

She took a deep breath. "I think we should buy a house together." She told me, and then closed her eyes like she was afraid of the answer.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a great idea." I told her and kissed her.

She smiled and bounced up and down a little. "Can we start looking at houses right away?" She asked excitedly.

I laughed, "Whatever you want, Baby."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned and looked at the clock. 04:56. Might as well get up, I thought to myself.

Most nights recently, I had spent at McGee's. However not every night, and this was one of those other nights.

I didn't like waking up without him by my side. But he said he wanted to write tonight, and didn't want to keep me up, so I slept at home.

I glanced at the calendar hanging on the wall. It was a Monday. How I hate Mondays. But it was Monday the 2nd of July, which meant that there was a Friday the 13 this month. I love Friday the 13ths.

I was already 3 months pregnant, and luckily, the morning sickness has finally stopped. I was just barely starting to show, but everyone said it wasn't even noticeable yet, and it was all in my head.

Tim and I have been looking at houses almost everyday after work. It was very tiring, looking at houses. We found a few that are really nice, but way out of our price range.

I showered and went through my usual morning routine. I made a quick stop to the bathroom before leaving for work. Then I noticed it. The blood.

You don't get your period when you're pregnant. You're not supposed to bleed!

I panicked. I didn't know what to do.

I got in my car and drove half way across town to the doctor Tim and I had been seeing since the beginning of my pregnancy.

"I'm sorry, Mss Sciuto, but there's nothing we can do." The doctor told me. "The fetus did not survive. It is very common for this to happen, and I assure you, it's not your fault…" 

He went on and on, but I didn't listen. All I could think was my baby has died.

I didn't say anything. I left the doctors office in complete silence. I drove in complete silence.

When I opened the door to my house I saw all the baby stuff me and Tim had bought thrown across the living room.

I picked up a little baby bottle and threw it across the room where it shattered.

I kicked everything in my path that reminded me off baby and went back to my room where I crawled into bed.

Hugging my knees to my chest, I didn't cry. Just lied there thinking about how all of this was my fault.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"McGee, gear up, dead marine down in Norfolk. His body was found half buried in the sand by a group of children." Gibbs told me the second I walked in the door.

"Yes boss. I'll get the truck…"

It wasn't until around 14:00, when we got back from processing the scene, that I realized Abby wasn't there.

I was taking down all the evidence we collected, for her to process, but when I got there, the lights were off, the machines weren't whirring, and there was no sign of Abby.

I left the evidence on her desk and went up to find Gibbs.

"Where's Abby?" I asked him.

"What do you mean where's Abby? Isn't she in her lab?" Gibbs asked me.

I felt bad that no one noticed she was missing.

"She's not there boss." 

"Didn't she come to work with you this morning?"

I shook my head. "She spent the night at her own place last night."

"Go see if Ducky's heard from her. I'll call her cell."

I did just that. I went down to autopsy, and Ducky was still working on the body.

"Hey, Duck, have you heard from Abby? She's not here…"

"What do you mean she's not here?" Ducky asked me. "I sent Jimmy up almost an hour ago with some stuff for her… I haven't seen him since. I wonder where he went off to…"

"So you haven't heard from her?"

"No, Timothy."

I left before he could get into some story. I went back up to Gibbs.

"She's not answering her cell phone." He told me worried.

"Jethro, I need to see you in my office right now." Director Shepard called from the top of the stairs. "It's urgent."

"Jenny, not now I-"

"Now, Jethro."

"I'll go over to Abby's house, see if she's ok." I told Gibbs, leaving before he could say another word.

I drove to Abby's house faster then I ever had before. If she was in trouble… No. What did Abby always tell you? Think positive.

I got to her house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I tried the door knob and it was unlocked so I walked in.

The first thing I saw when I stepped in the house was the mess of baby stuff. Things that I had neatly stacked into her living room had been knocked over. There was baby stuff all over the room. There was some glass over at the other side of the room.

"Abby!" I called running in. Taking out my gun just in case. "Abby are you here?" 

I walked into her bedroom and she was there, lying on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes were open, but she didn't really look like she was there. She didn't seem to see me at all.

"Abby, Abbs, are you ok?" I asked softly, kneeling on the floor beside the bed.

She blinked. "I-I'm sorry, Timmy." And she started to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, but she only sobbed louder.

I sat her up against the wall and sat down beside her on the bed. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder, still sobbing she said "I failed you, Tim. I screwed up. I screwed up bad."

"Abbs, shhh its ok. Just tell me what happened."

Quietly she mumbled, "I-I'm a horrible mother. I can't do it. I messed up! I killed our baby!"

"Abbs, sweetie, what are you talking about?"

"I killed it Tim! I-I had a caf-pow! I know I shouldn't have, but I was craving one so bad! I killed our baby!"

"Abby, sweetheart, what do you mean killed it?"

"I-I miscarried it, Tim. I screwed up. I'm so, so sorry" She cried.

I didn't know what to say. I knew it wasn't her fault, and I didn't blame her in the slightest. I know it was only inside her for a few months, but already I felt so attached to it.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

_How could this happen? Why us? What did we do?_

_Even though this baby wasn't planned, we still loved it with all our hearts. It brought us closer. _

"Abbs, babe, it's not your fault." I told her truthfully.

"Yes it is," She cried, "I'm a horrible mother."

"Shhh Abbs, it's ok. It's not y-your fault at all."

She looked at me. "Timmy, are you crying?"

I wouldn't look at her. I didn't want her to see me cry. She hugged me tighter, knowing I was crying.

I knew I should've gone back to work, or at least called Gibbs and told him Abby was ok. But I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. All I could do was sit here, holding a sobbing Abby, wondering why us?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim stayed with me way to long. About an hour after he got here, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva busted down the door and came bursting into my bedroom.

I wiped away the tears and gave Tim a look saying 'I don't want them to know yet.'

He understood and when they asked what we were doing, Tim replied with "Abby wasn't feeling well. Sorry, I should have called."

Gibbs glared at him. "Yeah, would've been nice."

And with that they all left.

It was a week before I was able to go back to work, and even then Tim didn't think I was ready, he was probably right.

Gibbs came down not long after I got there. I had turned on my computers, but hadn't even started processing the pile of evidence on my desk. Instead, I sat on the floor, against the wall, hugging my knees.

"Abby have you-" He stopped when he saw me. "Abby what's wrong?"

I didn't answer him. I couldn't even look at him. I still felt completely responsible for what I did. I felt like a murderer.

He sat down beside me on the floor and wrapped his arm around me. "Abbs, you can talk to me." He told me.

I shook my head.

"Abbs, what's wrong?"

I still couldn't look at him.

"I-I'm a murderer." I whispered.

He didn't say anything at first, then, "What do you mean Abby?"

I started to cry again. "I-I killed the baby Gibbs!"

It took him a minute, but he caught on to what I was talking about. "Oh Abbs." He hugged me. "Does McGee know?"

I nodded. "It's all my fault Gibbs!"

"It's not your fault; it's not your fault." He told me, kissing my head.

"It is." I whispered.

"How could it be your fault, Abbs?" 

"I-I had caffeine. I had a caf-pow, Gibbs!"

"Abbs, one?"

"Yeah." 

"That wouldn't have made a difference, Abby. It's not your fault."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I smiled a little.

"Abbs, maybe you should go home, get some rest-"

"No Gibbs, I can't spend any more time at home by myself. It's worse. I have to… to do something."

He nodded, indicating he knew what I meant. "Ok. I have to go back and make sure they're still working up there, but I promise I'll be back to check on you."

"Gibbs, you don't have t-"

"I want to, Abbs." He said, cutting me off.

I smiled. "Ok, I'll see you later then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I took Abby to my place. Lately we had just been staying that night at her place, but I wanted to show her something.

"Ok, close your eyes." I said, leading her to the front door.

I opened the door. All the baby stuff that had been in my apartment was gone. I also took the stuff from Abby's house. I put it all into storage. Hopefully we'd need it another day, but for now, neither of us wanted to look at it.

"Are they closed?" I asked her.

"Yes Tim, they're closed. I can't see anything."

"Ok." I walked over to the computer and loaded something up.

"Tim? What are you doing? I hear typing."

"Just wait, you'll see."

"Ok, ok." She said, impatiently.

Finally the page loaded and sitting her down on my lap, I told her to open her eyes.

She gasped. "Tim…. It's-it's beautiful."

On the screen I had a picture of a small 2 story house. It was painted dark, almost blood, red. It had a wrap around porch, and a small balcony on the top floor. It had tons of trees around it.

"It has 3 bedrooms, and 2 baths. The basement is finished, and it has both a kitchen and dining room. It's just on the outside of town, with a huge yard. I-uh set up a meeting with out real estate agent, and she set up tour for us."

"Timmy, it's amazing." She kissed me.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Can we really afford that?" She asked me.

I nodded. "We'll figure it out." I kissed her again.

"When can we go see it?" She asked me.

"This Saturday, 10:00." I told her.

She smiled. "Really?" She looked so excited.

"Really." I kissed her again, more passionately this time. I carried her over to the bed where I laid her down. Climbing on top of her, I kissed her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

The week went by slower then ever, but eventually Saturday got here.

We got into Tim's car, and it took as about 20 minutes to drive to the house. I figured that meant about half and hour to work, but that was ok.

The first thing I noticed was the huge curved driveway leading up to the 2 car garage. There were flowers in the front, beside the walkway leading up to the stairs that went up to the deck. The deck went all the way around the house. The door pointed to the south.

The real estate agent met us at the front door.

"Hello! How are you two today?"

"We're good." Timmy said.

"Excited." I told her.

"Well you should be," She told me. "This is a wonderful house, and the last owners kept it in mint condition. Shall we go in?" she asked, opening the door.

We stepped it and I was in awe. It was cute, but still modern. It wasn't exactly _my_ style, but I figured since Timmy and I were planning to start a family, maybe my style would have to change. A baby can't grow up with his mother sleeping in a coffin, can it?

When we walked in, there was a small porch and then a doorway on the north side, leading into the living room. The living room had hardwood flooring and black leather furniture. There was a wood burning fireplace on the north wall and 2 big armchairs on either side of it. There were 2 couches, facing each other, with a coffee table in the middle. They were right in front of the fireplace. On the west side of the fireplace there were stairs leading to the second floor. On the east side, of the room was a door.

This door led to the kitchen. The floors of the kitchen were black and white chequered. The walls were painted a crimson red. All the appliances were black, as were the counter tops. It was really beautiful. The cabinets were a dark wood, and there was an island in the middle of the kitchen. With 4 bar stools beside it.

On the south side of the kitchen were stairs leading downstairs. On the North side was a double, arched doorway leading to the dining room.

The dinning room was mostly blues. Dark blue carpet, with light blue walls. The table was the same kind of wood as the cabinets, with chairs to match. It seated 6. On the west side of the dining room was a bathroom, complete with a jet tub and a shower.

After exploring the main floor, the real estate agent took us upstairs.

The stairs start out going north, but curved to the east. There is a hallway going from north to south, all the way through the second floor. On the west side of the hall way was the master bedroom. It was huge! It had a huge window above the bed, with a beautiful view of the yard. On the north side was a door which led to the half bathroom. It had a toilet and a sink, but no shower or bath. There was a glass door on the east side of the bedroom leading to a small balcony looking over the yard. I smiled at Tim.

On the east side there were 2 bedrooms. Both were about the same size. In between these two bedrooms there was a bathroom. A shower/bath, toilet and sink were included in this bathroom.

The real estate agent was telling us all about the house as we toured through it, but I wasn't really listening to her. Until, that is, she said something that caught my attention.

"This bedroom gets tons of light," She told us, pointing at the north east bedroom. "It would be perfect for a nursery."

I froze. Tim put his arm around my waist and held me tight. I wasn't going to cry in front of her. There was no way.

"Or an office." Tim said.

"Or an office." The real estate agent repeated, looking at us weird.

We continued with the tour, and what was said was forgotten.

She took us down to the basement.

It had a beige carpet and plain white walls, but we could always redecorate. It was pretty empty, except for a computer in one corner and an old couch and TV in another. In the North West corner there was another bedroom and in the north east corner a huge laundry room.

After seeing the entire house, we went outside and the real estate agent showed us the yard.

There were trees all over the huge yard. There was a white picket fence all around it. In the back, behind the garage on the north east side was a small, personal playground.

"The last owners built this playground for their 5 year old daughter." The real estate agent told us.

It had a slide, swing set and sand box.

"This would be a _perfect_ place to raise a family." She told us.

I bit my lip. Timmy saw and gave me a quick hug. "How much?" He asked.

She gave us a price and my mouth fell open. "Timmy, we can't afford that!"

"Abbs, relax. I just sold another book, royalty checks with cover a lot of it, and we can always take out a loan. We'll manage, Babe." He whispered to me.

I smiled. "Are you sure? 'Cause we could get something smaller…"

"Abby, do you like this place?" 

I nodded. "I love it."

"Then we're going to buy this place."

I kissed him. "I love you, Tim."

"I love you, too, Abbs."

It wasn't something we said often, but that just made it all the more special when we did say it. We both knew the other felt that way, why vocalize it every 5 minutes?

"So do you want to put in a bid?" The real estate agent asked us.

I nodded and Tim said, "We sure do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gibbs guess what?" Abby bounced into work Monday morning. I laughed and she went on. "We're buying a house! We have it picked out and everything. It's perfect."

Gibbs smiled. "That's great Abbs. When am I going to get to see it?" He asked, a bit distracted.

"Not until we move in, Gibbs. Which is on the 28th of August." She smiled. She looked so happy. It was the first time I saw her so happy since… since the… the miscarriage. God that was hard to even _think_ about.

Gibbs laughed. "McGee, gear up, there's a dead marine down in Woodbridge. He was found with every one of his fingers and toes cut off. Hurry up. Tony, gas the truck." Gibbs barked, leaving the room.

"Yes, boss." I said and grabbed my gear.

In the truck on the way there, Tony was talking about his new girlfriend, Samantha something or other…

"You think you'll ever get married, Probie?" He asked me.

"I uh…" I squirmed. "I don't know."

"Why not, McGee? I mean you and Abby are already buying a house, why not tie the knot too?" 

"I-I don't know if she… wants to." I said lamely.

"Then why don't you ask her?" Tony asked, like it was totally obvious. "Or is our little Probie afraid?"

"I'm not _afraid_" I told him, "I just don't know if it's the right time."

"What do you mean the right time? What could be a better time then this?!" Tony asked.

"Right after loosing our baby, Tony? You're right, that's a _great_ time."

That made him shut up.

We got to the scene and it was just as disgusting as Gibbs described. All of the fingers and toes were gone, so Tony and I searched the scene for them.

"Nothing, Boss." I said, almost 3 hours later. "No fingers, no toes, no nothing."

"Keep looking, McGee." He told me.

"Boss, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

He looked at me funny. "If it's about the case it can wait-"

"It's not about the case, boss."

"Then what's it about, McGee."

"Do you- do you think Abby would want to marry me?" I asked him quietly.

He was silent.

"I mean… You've known her forever. Do you think this is an ok time to ask her? Do you think I should wait?"

"I think you should ask her McGee. If she's not ready, she'll tell you that. But I think she is."

"Thanks, Boss. I told him and got back to work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Love." I greeted Tim. "Whatcha got for me?"

"Clothes, soil samples, a few objects lying around the body… you know, the usual." He told me and kissed me.

I smiled, "Thanks Tim. I'll start right away."

"Abbs," Gibbs said, coming down the stairs, "We found a finger. We need you to finger print him, and test this container for finger prints, ASAP." He told me, handing me a lemon drop container.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No Abby, I just want you to do extra work to see how you do. I made all of it up."

"Where'd you find it boss?" Tim asked him.

"Corner store in Woodbridge. Some old lady bought it and when she got it home, she opened it, saw the finger, panicked and called the cops." He said leaving. "We have her in for questioning, and for fingerprinting. Tony's in there now. Ziva's coming with me to investigate the store. Help Abby." Then he left.

"Well you heard the man, McGee!" I said to him, "Pass me that soil sample!"

By the end of the week, we had all 10 fingers and all 10 toes. The team found them all over the place.

You wouldn't believe the places we found them. Fast food boxes, cereal boxes, bags of chips, golf holes, doll heads… you name it, he had a finger or toe in it.

Gibbs, of course, caught the bastard and he was put in jail. It was a good thing, because it was Friday, and none of us wanted to work through the weekend.

"What are you doing tonight, Abbs?" Tim asked me, he looked nervous.

"Um, nothing, Tim. Why?"

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?"

I smiled at him, "Course, Tim. What do you have in mind?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He told me, a sparkle in his eye. "Pick you up at seven." He said, and left.

I was excited. I went straight home; it was already 5:30 when I got there.

I had a shower and did my hair and makeup. I got dressed and by the time I was ready, it was already 6:54. Knowing Timmy, he'd be right on time as usual.

I was right.

At exactly 19:00, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door, and Tim was standing there holding a bouquet of black roses. "Hi" he greeted with a smile and a kiss.

"Hi."

"You ready?"

I nodded and grabbed my coat.

"You look amazing." He told me, putting the flowers in a vase for me.

"Thanks Tim, you look good to."

He laughed. "Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm.

I took it, "We shall."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took Abby to a small, expensive restaurant called Obelisk. It was an Italian restaurant, with tons of windows and great service. She seemed to really like it.

After we had dessert and were waiting for the bill, I made my move.

"Abbs, you know I love you right?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I love you, too, Tim."

I took a deep breath. My heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest. I was so nervous.

I got out my chair and stood up. I pulled it out of my pocket and got down on my knee. "Abigail Sciuto, will-will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

I just stared at Tim in shock for a minute. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe he just asked me to marry him! He looked a bit hurt when I minute went by and I hadn't answered him.

"It's ok, Abbs, maybe some other time." He whispered, starting to stand up.

"No, Tim! I mean, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" I yelled.

"Abbs, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, Tim. I'm sorry. I just had to-to think a minute." I smiled at him. "I love you."

He smiled and slipped the ring onto my left hand. Then he kissed me. He kissed me with more passion then I've ever felt from him.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped. I blushed. I'd forgotten we were in public.

Then I looked at the ring. It was beautiful. White gold with a black diamond. It was perfect.

Timmy gave me a big hug. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We left the restaurant and went back to Timmy's apartment.

We were barely out of the car before our lips were locked once again. Tim lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his back. He kissed my neck and I moaned. He held be against the wall outside his apartment while he unlocked the door.

He carried me inside, stumbling, kissing my neck at the same time. He laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. He slid my dress off and I moaned as he massaged my breasts. He unclipped my bra and took it off. He kissed down my neck, making his way to my breast. His tongue made little circles around my nipples before gently biting at them.

"Tim." I groaned, grabbing his face with both of my hands and pulling it back up to my lips. My tongue slid into his mouth and I slipped his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss only for a moment.

My hand wondered down his chest and to his pants, where I slipped them under the waist band. I heard him groan as I touched his hard on. I took off his pants and kissed the bulge in his underwear. I slipped his shirt off and kissed him on the lips again.

His hands explored my body while we kissed, eventually landing on the hem of my black, lace underwear.

He pulled them off and took off his own underwear.

He slipped on a condom and kissed me.

Slowly he lowered himself into me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning with my fiancé in my arms. I kissed her cheek.

"Morning my beautiful fiancé." I said to her.

She smiled but didn't open her eyes. "I love the sound of that."

"Me too." I told her.

"But I don't wanna get up." She whined at me.

I laughed. "Ok. Then let's not. Let's just lay here."

She smiled, "Ok."

And so we did. We laid there for hours and hours. We didn't get out of bed until 1300. Then Abby was getting hungry.

"Come on, let's go out for lunch." I suggested to Abby.

"Ok, sounds good. Where should we go?"

"I don't know, you pick."

She grinned. "Ok."

She took me to a small restaurant half way across town. It was _definitely_ and Abby kind of restaurant. It was dark. The only colours were black and red. The people that ate there were all Goths. And vampires.

"What do you think, Tim?" She asked me.

"Uh- it looks like a nice place." I said, not knowing what to say.

Abby just laughed at me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday morning I bounced into work, way happier then one should be on a Monday morning. "Everyone down to my lab immediately! I have an announcement!"

I saw Timmy blush and Tony laugh. Ziva looked puzzled and Gibbs smiled.

They all came down to the lab and I climbed up onto my desk. I had told Timmy to get Ducky and Jimmy, so the whole team was there.

"Me and Tim have an announcement." I told them. I had a huge smile plastered across my face.

Tim was blushing, but he was smiling.

"Me and Timmy are getting married!" I told them, holding out my left hand so they could see the ring.

"Congratulations, you two." Gibbs told us.

"Yeah, congrats." Tony said.

Every expressed there congratulations and I jumped off the desk, landing right in front of Tim. I kissed him.

"God you guys," Gibbs told us. "Keep your lovey-dovey crap at home." He walked out of the lab.

I laughed and kissed Timmy again.

"Abbs, you got that DNA test done yet?" Gibbs asked me, turning down my music.

"Gibbs, you just gave it to me an hour ago! You can't rush science."

"How much longer Abbs?"

"At least 70 hours, Gibbs."

"What about that fingerprint?"

"I'm running it through AFIS as we speak."

"How much longer Abby?"

"20 hours tops."

Gibbs grumbled. "Do you have _anything_ for me Abby?"

I smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do." I paused.

"Well?" Gibbs asked, "Are you going to make me guess?"

"No, sorry." I walked over to the computer and put it up on the plasma screen. "I went through the Petty Officer's hard drive and found this." I clicked a few buttons on the computer and opened a folder containing a typed suicide note.

"Aren't most suicide notes hand written?" Gibbs asked, more to himself then to me.

"I know, it's weird." I agreed. "But what's even weirder, is it was written almost 2 months ago."

"Thanks Abbs." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait Gibbs! I'm not done!"

He turned back to face me. "You have more?"

I smiled and nodded. "Our Petty Officer has a little secret." I paused for dramatic effect.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked, insinuating I should go on, and sounding quite annoyed.

"Right. Well I started by just going through this history on his computer, but they're weird gaps in the times-"

Gibbs gave me the 'hurry it up, Abby' look.

"Right, bottom line. So, he has been on a lot of porn sites lately. But not only that, he has been on a ton of dating sites. Gay dating sites. I broke in and checked his messages. Look at this." I put the message up on the big screen.

"He had a secret lover. Great work Abbs." He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the wife found out and killed him." Tony told us when Gibbs told us what Abby had told him. "Ducky confirmed he couldn't have done it himself, so he was set up."

"I don't think so." I told the team. "The wife was totally shocked by the death of her husband, and she has a good alibi."

"Then who did it?" Gibbs asked.

"The boyfriend?" Tony guessed.

"The daughter?" Ziva suggested.

"Well that's what I want to find out." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, track down this boyfriend, I want a name, age, address, anything you can find. David, Find the daughter, bring her in, I want to talk to her. McGee, go find Abby. Read every one of those e-mails Abby found, and see if you can find anymore. Can you get back their instant messaging messages?"

"We can try."

"Do it. All of you, now!" Gibbs barked.

"Yes, boss." I said and rushed off to Abby's lab.

"Timmy!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around me. "What are you doing down here?" 

"Gibbs wants us to read all those emails, and see if we can get there IMing chats." She looked sad. "And I missed you." She smiled and kissed me.

"Ok, so here are the e-mails…" I told Tim, putting them up on the plasma. "I've read them; they're a bit sickening honestly. From what I can tell, neither of them new the other was married. You look through them, and I'll try and get those chats."

We worked on it for almost 4 hours when Gibbs came down.

"What have you got for me, Abbs?"

"Well we found his chats; they date back to almost 3 years ago. There here if you want to read them." I passed him a stack of papers. "But they're not that interesting. They met on the dating site, both of them are married, but Petty Officer Kakemly never told his online boyfriend Derrick. Derrick mentioned it once, but Petty Officer Kakemly didn't want to talk about it. They met in real life after talking for 2 years. They got together at a place called Barry's Bar on 37th and Demal St. Always the same place, almost every other week. The last time they met was on the 28th, 2 days before the Petty Officer was killed. They haven't talked since that meeting. Derrick has tried to contact the Petty Officer, but he hasn't responded to any of Derricks e-mails."

"That's good work, Abby." He kissed Abby's cheek, and I gave him a dirty look.

"Thank you Gibbs." Abby said cheerily.

"McGee, come with me. Tony got an address for this Derrick; I want to go check it out. Now." Gibbs told me.

"Yes boss."

We got back to NCIS a little over an hour later, Derrick Skema with us. He claimed he didn't know anything about the Petty Officer being murdered.

Gibbs interrogated him, and of course he broke. He told us that on their last meeting, his wife showed up, yelling and screaming. She found an e-mail on his computer, and freaked out. Followed him to the bar, and when she found out it was true, snapped.

He took her home and apologized, but she hadn't forgiven him. She moved in with her sister, taking their 3 young children with them. He hasn't seen her since.

"Address?" Gibbs asked him, after he finished telling them his story.

"2948 Parkinson Road." He told us promptly. "But I don't think she could have done it. She couldn't have known Pete's address, I didn't even know his address."

"We'll be the judges of that." Gibbs told him and slammed the door. "Tony, Ziva, with me, we're going to find this Mrs. Skema. McGee, read through all those e-mails again, see if there is any information about a location. A description of a tree, anything. Let's role."

I read through those e-mails a million more times, nothing. We _had _to be missing something. She couldn't just _know_ where the Petty Officer lived… What if it wasn't her? How could it be her? But all the evidence leads to her…

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby came running out of the elevator.

"He's not here, Abbs."

"Ugh, I've got a match! On the fingerprint that was on the knife! It wasn't the Petty Officer's, it was Mrs. Skema's! She has a criminal record, Tim!"

"What did she do?"

"Child abuse. Her 6 year old daughter. Her daughter is 16 now, and living with her father, Petty Officer Peter Kakemly!"

"That's really good work, Abbs." I told her, taking out my cell phone and calling Gibbs.

I told him everything. When he got back here, he had Mrs. Skema and Kylie Kakemly, the Petty Officer's 16 year old daughter, with him.

Gibbs interrogated Mrs. Skema first, really suspecting it would be her. To his surprise, it wasn't, but the knife was from her kitchen.

It was Kylie, the daughter. 

"I hated my father." She told Gibbs. "He took me away from my mother, and I never forgave him for that."

"But you're mother abused you."

"Ha! She never laid a hand on me. My father made it up. I was 6, I didn't know any better. I had fallen out of a tree, I had cuts and bruises all over. It wasn't mom's fault."

"So you killed him?"

"Well I never thought I'd get caught."

We were wrong all along; it had nothing to do with the Petty Officers secret lover.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"But I _love_ black roses Timmy! They're my favourite! We have to have them at our wedding!"

"Ok Abbs, we'll have black roses."

I smiled and kissed him. "And I don't want to wear a traditional dress. I think I should get something that's black and white, to match our colours."

"If that's what you want Abbs." He laughed. We'd already decided that the brides maids should wear black dresses, and that the groomsmen would have black and white tuxes, no grey or anything like that.

"What day should we have it?" I asked him. 

"I'm thinking we should have a winter wedding, then go somewhere hot for our honeymoon."

"But I HATE the sun, Timmy."

"Well then how about we do it in spring, inside, maybe March?"

I smiled. "That sounds good. March. How about…" I looked at the calendar on his desk. "Saturday the 10th of March."

"Sounds good to me." He kissed me. "But then where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Hmm… Someplace not to hot, but not to cold… Oh! I've always wanted to go to New Zealand."

"New Zealand? Really? That could be nice…" I kissed him. "New Zealand it is."

"Are you guys planning your wedding while you're supposed to be working?" Gibbs asked us.

We both looked down. "Sorry Gibbs."

"Get back to work." He told us, and I ran back to my lab, laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing!? Be careful with that!" I yelled at Abby. She froze and instantly feeling guilty for yelling, I said, "Sorry, I'm just afraid something's going to end up broken. I hate moving."

"I know you do Timmy." She came over and gave me a hug from behind. "But soon all of this will be done, and we'll be in our new house. Together."

I smiled. "Yeah, that's what makes this worth it." I turned around in her arms and kissed her.

Packing seemed to take forever. After we finished my place, it was almost 2100.

"Ok come on," I told Abby. "Let's go to bed, at your house, and in the morning we can pack it up too."

She smiled, "Ok."

The morning came way to fast, and we were back to packing. By the end of the day, everything was packed and in the moving van.

"I didn't know you had so much crap!" I complained at Abby, playfully.

"You're one to talk!"

She was so excited she was bouncing as we drove down to our new house.

The drive there seemed to take forever, but eventually we got there.

"It's more beautiful then I remember." Abby whispered.

The moving people helped us get everything off the truck and into the house, which now looked very empty, even though the last owner left a lot of the furniture.

Abby smiled. "We have our own place, Tim." She turned around and kissed me, jumping up into my arms.

I carried her, not breaking the kiss for a second, to our bedroom on the second floor where I laid her down on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning I woke up in our new house for the first time. I rolled over and kissed Tim on the cheek. ""morning love."

"Good morning," He grumbled kissing me back. "We should get up. We really want to get this unpacking done as soon as possible.

The unpacking seemed to take forever. Our goal was to have it all done but the next weekend, so we could have everyone over for supper at our new house. That, however, did no happen.

It was almost two weeks later when we finally got all our unpacking finished.

"So Saturday night, you'll be there, right Gibbs?"

"Yes Abby, I'll be there. I've told you that 7 times in the past hour."

"Just making sure."

Tim and I were having our dinner party Saturday, and I just wanted to make sure everyone came.

The house was perfect. Everything was in place, pictures hung; things that needed to be fixed were fixed. I loved the house so much.

I couldn't wait until Saturday night.

Not being much of a cook myself, Tim promised to make supper. It took us ages, but we planned a menu and bought everything we needed for the dinner.

We told everyone to be there by 1800. It was 1756 and I was getting very impatient.

Finally the doorbell rang.

I jumped up and ran to the door. I opened it and smiled. "Gibbs!" I greeted him with a hug.

"Hello Abbs." He said, almost falling over from the force of the hug.

"Come on in."

Within a few minutes, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Director Shepard were all inside.

"So who wants a tour?" I asked them.

I showed them the house while Tim finished with dinner.


End file.
